degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB S2E7 - Fix You (1)
Previously on Orlando The City Beautiful Frankie: I need a solution. (Frankie get high and dances in the girls locker room.) Paris: I may be pregnant. Jay: What? No! (Damon starts crying.) Damon: I was raped. Frankie: I got these mistake from someone. JC: Who? Frankie: France. Damon: I need help. Ben: Maybe I can help you. (Damon and Ben lean in for a kiss.) Jay: Now we can go back to normal. (Jay starts Paris. He puts his hand on her breasts. She pulls away.) Paris: And that's what got us in this mess. Main Plot: Frankie (Frankie is in his room getting ready for school. His mom walks in.) Mrs. Martin: Frankie? Frankie: Yeah mom? Mrs. Martin: I have some news. Frankie: Uh oh. Mrs. Martin: Guess who's coming back with us? Frankie: Eli? Leo? Mrs. Martin: Your sister! Frankie: F-France? Mrs. Martin: That's right. France returns. Frankie: Wow um. Mrs. Martin: I know you two had a few arguements before she left but she seems to have changed when I talked to her. Frankie: Yeah... Mrs. Frankie: She's my daughter... your sister. Frankie: I know. Mrs. Martin: Please, Frankie. She coming back from England and she needs you love and welcome. Frankie: Fine. (Mrs. Martin leaves.) Frankie: Let's see how this goes. Subplot: Damon (Damon sits at his locker having flashbacks about his rape.) Damon: Why? (Chloe walks up to him.) Chloe: Why so glum? (Damon looks at Chloe.) Chloe: Oh. Sorry. Damon: Sorry my ass. Chloe: Are you even okay? Damon: I don't know. Chloe: After it happened, did you ever get checked? Damon: Yes. Chloe: Did you explain to the doctor about what happened? Damon: No. Chloe: How come? Damon: Because... Chloe: Because what? (Damon looks at Chloe. He gets up and leaves.) Chloe: Damon! Damon: Would you stop asking me such stupid questions?! (Damon runs into a bathroom and starts crying. He pulls out a pair of scissors and cuts his arm.) Third Plot: Paris (Paris is in the media room with Delilah.) Delilah: I still can't believe that Seth's gone. Paris: He's not dead. Delilah: Sure but where could he have gone? (Paris's phone rings. It's Jay.) Paris: Seriously? (She ignores.) Delilah: Who was that? Paris: My soon to be ex. Delilah: If you two break up, then you and I can get together. Paris: I'm stright, thanks. Delilah: I'm kidding. Paris: Jay's really annoying me. Like, before Seth left, I had a pregnancy scare. Delilah: Yikes. Paris: I lost my virginity to him. Delilah: I may be a lesbian but if there's anyone I'd lose my virginity to, it would be Nathaniel. Paris: Um. Delilah: He's been my best friend for years. Why not? Paris: Anyways, I want to start fresh. Someone new. Delilah: Like who? Paris: I don't know, yet. I just want to be away from him. Subplot: Damon (Damon covers his cut with his sleaves. Frankie walks by him.) Damon: Hey. Frankie: Damon. How are you? Damon: I don't know. Frankie: I hope you're alright. Damon: At least you care. You know what? Frankie: What? Damon: Let's do something fun. (Damon puts his hand on Frankie's chest. Frankie pulls back.) Frankie: What the hell is wrong with you? Damon: Sorry, I got carried away. Frankie: Don't lose yourself. Damon: Aren't you bicurious? Frankie: What of it? Damon: Nevermind. Frankie: You have a problem, Damon. Damon: I know. I'm sorry. Frankie: It's not your fault. I have a bigger problem moving back in with me. See you around. (Frankie leaves.) Main Plot: Frankie (Frankie walks out of school.) Randi: Frankie! (Randi comes up and kisses him.) Frankie: Hey. (JC walks by.) JC: Hey man. Frankie: Hey! You're back in school? JC: Yeah. Good to see you again. (He walks away.) Frankie: Anyways, we've known each other since seventh grade, right? Randi: Right. Frankie: Remember France? Randi: Yeah, why? Frankie: She's coming back. Randi: She's coming back to Orlando? For what? Is she visiting? Frankie: No. She's here to stay. Randi: Damn. Frankie: I don't know how to react. Third Plot: Paris (Paris is at home doing homework. Jay calls her phone. She scoffs and ignores.) Subplot: Damon (Damon is crying in his room. Chloe calls him. He answers.) Damon: What? Chloe: Are you okay? Damon: If you ask me another question, I'll call the cops and tell them that you are stalking me! Chloe: Damon. I'm trying to help! Damon: You're not helping! (Damon hangs up. He takes out a bottle of beer and starts drinking.) Main Plot: Frankie (Frankie is at home with his parents. Someone knocks on the door.) Mr. Martin: I wonder who that could be. Frankie: Eli? Leo? (He answers the door. France walks in.) France: Hello, everyone! (France hugs her parents. She walks over to Frankie.) France: Hey big bro. (Frankie gets a look at her.) Frankie: France? You look...great! France: Thank you. You've grown. (They hug. Frankie has an uneven expression on his face.) Mr. Frankie: You guys settle. We're going to the store. (Mr. and Mrs. Martin leave. France goes to her old room and sets her bags down.) France: This place hasn't changed a bit. Frankie: You've only been gone for a few years. France: We've kept in touch. Frankie: Yeah. (Frankie sees a condom in France's back pocket. Another sticking out of her bag.) Frankie: How many guys are you planning on screwing this year? France: What? Frankie: C'mon France. I see those condoms. France: L-O-L I've been compromised! Frankie: Are you seriously still that sluttly? France: Frankie, Frankie, Frankie. You have a way with words. Frankie: You have a way with your vigina. France: And you have a way with your dick! Frankie: You are just like everyone else. Then again, you're the promiscuous one. It's just you. France: Are you serious right now? Have you even come to realize what you just said to me? Frankie: Yeah. You haven't changed a bit. France: Going or throwing a lot of parites. Making teenage life fun and games. Hooking up with everyone and I mean "everyone"! Boys and girls. Sound familiar? Frankie: I... I... France: That's right, brother. You're just like me. Frankie: Damn you're right. France: Ugh. I feel bad. Frankie: No, don't. We are alike because you're my sister and I love you. (Frankie hugs France.) France: I love you too. Did mom and dad tel you that I'm enrolling to your school? Frankie: No but I can't wait for you to see everyone. France: I only know JC, Randi, Savannah and Skyler. You have more friends? Frankie: Yeah, including recent ex-enemies and newer friends from freshmen year. France: Can't wait to meet them. Frankie: Gonna hook up with them. France: Are you? Frankie: A few of them I already did. France: You slide dog. (They hug.) Category:Blog posts